


Long Awaited

by transcendence



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendence/pseuds/transcendence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting for the first time on a snowy trade visit to the Southern Water Tribe, Asami and Korra grow together in ways they didn't know they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the crappy-ness this may turn out to be. This is my first fic but the idea was so vivid in my head I had to share! Thank you for taking the time to read it!

Korra was woken by Naga's slobbery form of affection and before she had time to shove the polar bear dog away she was sprung out of bed by the smell of breakfast. Korra's mother was one of the best cooks in the tribe and fighting her father for a plate was hard enough without Naga feigning for some leftovers also. So there was no time to waste in getting to the table.

She quickly, well as quickly as possible, lifted her sleep-stiffened body off the bed and threw on her favorite pants, shirt and parka. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her father was already sitting at the table with a full plate and was reading over what seemed to be shipment request forms.

Her father was the leader of the Southern Water Tribe and not a day went by that Korra didn't see him doing some sort of paperwork. However when Tonraq heard his daughter's familiar footsteps he lifted his head from the work and greeted her with a soul-warming smile. "Good morning, my little koalaotter," Tonraq said through a bite of arctic hen eggs that Senna had piled in front of him.

"Daaaaaad," Korra said jokingly while fixing her long brown hair into a ponytail and her signature Water Tribe style, "how old do I have to be before you stop calling me a little koalaotter?" Senna and Tonraq looked at each other and chuckled before declaring, "never," through synchronized grins.

"Korra, you better eat up," advised Tonraq. "There's freshly fallen snow outside and I want to get some more of your Avatar training in before a friend of mine arrives."

Korra looks up from her own egg mountain and gives her father a confused look after failing to let out a "what friend?" through her overstuffed mouth. Senna places a mug of fresh tea in front of Korra that she snatches up and uses to wash down her food before asking again, "What friend is coming, dad?"

"Our old pal Hiroshi Sato is sending a new shipment in and he decided to tag along. I hear he also is bringing along his daughter, Asami. Since you two are the same age he says she's old enough now to get hands on Future Industries shipment experience." Tonraq replies without looking up from his papers.

Korra had almost forgot about the Satos and the tight trading agreement the Tribe and Future Industries has with each other. Normally people trade with the Northern Water Tribe most, but Mr. Sato has a quite a liking for Senna's cooking and Southern meats and pelts. Which is lucky for the Tribe because it gets them state-of-the-art technology, boats, and snowmobiles to help get around and hunt. She also forgot about Mr. Sato having a daughter since she has never travelled with her father on these trading expeditions.

 _I wonder what this Asami's like.._ Korra wonders to herself.

"Do we have enough time to train before they get here?" She looks up and asks her father. "Well if you would hurry and eat your eggs we could get actually get started," Tonraq jokes sarcastically.

Korra flicks an egg his way but Naga doesn’t even let it get halfway across the table before gobbling it up. All the members of the family glance back and forth to each other before busting into laughter as Naga plopped back in front of the fireplace looking pleased with herself.

* * *

 

_Dad was right. This fresh snow is perfect for training.... and snowball fights_

Korra and her father had been practicing advanced technique for a few hours before the intensity and seriousness soon faded into good ol' fashioned fun. Snowball fights were always good ways to let off steam, but Water Bending gave it a little extra pizazz.

"Korra I said training not playing!" Tonraq can't hide his laugh as he avoids the snowball she sent hurling his way.

 "You're just mad cause I'm going to beat you!" Korra yells towards her dad's direction before getting hit in the back of the head by her mother.

Tonraq lets out a whoop and runs to high-five his wife for the help. "Not fair, you guys!" Exclaims Korra. She plants her feet into the ground and forms a massive ball of snow as she sends it flying her parent's direction she adds a little bit of Air Bending umph behind it and waits in anticipation for the hit.

**Splunsh!**

_Yes! Direct hit!_

"HEY!!" a voice screams out.

 _Wait... Who....?_ ”Who in their right..."  continues the same angry voice.

"Asami!! Are you okay!!" Tonraq and Senna rush to the fallen girl's side just as quick as Hiroshi.

_Oh no! I hit Mr. Sato's daughter!!_

Korra runs towards the fallen girl but overestimates her speed and slides on slick ice before falling on top of the woman she just hit with an icy blast. Korra tries to pick herself up but between her movement, Mr. Sato's daughter's movement, and the ice, there is more falling than there is standing.

"Dammit... Miss Sato, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you. Or to fall on you. or or or..." Korra stumbles over her words as much as she's stumbling over the snow. The woman underneath Korra stops and looks up with light-filled green eyes.

"Miss Sato? I'm going to stop you there. It's Asami, and I'm perfectly fine. Here." She slides from underneath the Water Tribe native and lifts herself with ease before offering a hand to Korra. Korra is frozen for a split second by the beauty that is Mr. Sato's daughter

 _How is one person so...._  She thinks to herself as she takes in the dame standing in tight black winter pants, tall dark leather boots, and a perfectly fitting deep red jacket.

"Ri-i-ght.. Asami.. Sorry again about the..." Korra says sheepishly while she takes the woman's hand and stands to her own feet.

"What? You mean this?"

**SPLAT**

Snow met Korra's face without any warning and laughter erupted from Tonraq, Senna, and Hiroshi.

"Oh it is ON, ~Miss~ Sato." Korra grins as she sends a snowball flying towards Asami. But before she even has time to watch it connect Asami has glided across the snow and brought Korra to the ground.

"You sure?" purrs Asami as she meets Korra's eyes with playful green daggers.

_Who is this girl? And how is she so quick? and beautiful... Wait, what did I just think?_

Korra hears cheers and howls from Tonraq and Hiroshi and takes the applause as her chance for action. As Asami looks back to her father and nods in what she thinks is victory, Korra grabs her and flips the girl to where she originally was - underneath her.

"Check-mate." Korra repeats in Asami's victory tone inches from the girl's face. Asami is surprised at Korra's quickness and is even more surprised at how close she is. And at how deep ocean blue her eyes are as they pierce what feels like Asami's entire soul.

_Wow those eyes.._

The two hold their stare for what seems like centuries before hearing Tonraq call to them. “ **-clears throat-** Alright you two. time to work."

Korra snaps out of her trance and lifts her body from Asami's before giving her hand to help lift her up. Asami takes the help with a smile and rises with grace. The group of natives and travelers make their way to the native's hut to discuss the day's work and have lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, I promise there is more to come!  
> If you didn't, well I thank you for taking time to read and I ask for any and all feedback.
> 
> Thank you for hanging on while I find my solid writing ground!


End file.
